


I Always Come Back For You

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s03e02 Children of Earth - Day 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll always come back for you, Yan. Always.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Come Back For You

'Jack…' Ianto whispers, gasping slightly as he looks the American in the eyes. He leans closer to the ever-so-naked Jack _in the back of the SUV_ and _wants_, despite the man's filthy state, to_embrace him, hug him tight to his chest and never let go_.

'Ianto…' Jack _calls roughly,_ _before his voice again becomes soothing melody, '… come_ here, Yan_._'

_The words urge Ianto into the moment_, softly tugging him closer _toward that most intimate touch he once took for granted_. Then, in a brief reprieve of motion, his eye is drawn unwillingly to the rear view mirror. Gwen -their self-designated driver- glances at him, then with a soft smile, turns back to the window.

'I… I thought I'd lost you, Jack,' he shrugs, trying to hide his embarrassment, but his misting eyes give him away.

'I'll always come back for you, Yan. Always.'


End file.
